crafandomcom-20200214-history
The First Siege of Tlaloc
The First Siege of Tlaloc occurred during the Autumn of Year 0AGC. The Duke of Mousillion sought to impress his King by taking the Temple City of Tlaloc from the Cuatl Lord Tlanextic. Despite heavy losses on both sides, the Duke was repulsed. Opening Gambits The army of the duke attempted many tunnels to undermine the walls of the city, but peasant workforce only ensured the collapse of the gate wall. Meanwhile many saurus and skinks died to starvation while preparing many batches of hot oil. The objectives were located in the right tower, the gatehouse, and the left wall. The Charge Seeing the weakness of the gatehouse two units of knights charged losing 5 of their number to oil being doused from above. Duke Markus moved to aid the peasant crusaders against the weaker parts of the wall guarded by skinks. The peasant crusaders attempted to push their siege tower forwards, but were stopped by a wheel falling off. The peasant bowmen shot at the chameleons in front of them, but their aim was foiled and only one skink perished. In the combat for the gate the knights has trouble scaling the rubble and were defeated by the cold blooded defenders. Seeing their compatriots locked into battle above the gate the temple guard charged in to push the invaders out. The skinks on the right wall see that their left wall colleagues will be in trouble soon and climb off the wall to go and help. Cuatl Lord Tlanextic had a headache and only managed to cast one spell which drew out a dispel scroll. The chameleons shot at the peasant bowmen in revenge and caused them to flee for the rest of the game. In the battle for the gate the knights of the realm seemed to be getting the upper hand until one of the saurus remembered the dragons breath installed in the gate and blasted enough of the knights to force a draw. The Walls are Breached Frustrated with the progress of the peasant crusaders Duke Markus charges the left wall losing two questing knights in the process. The peasant crusaders manage to get the wheel re-affixed to their siege tower and push it forwards ready to support the duke. In a cloud of mist the green knight appears on the recently vacated right wall. The damsel seeing that she was almost in the combat cast a spell raising her toughness to protect herself. The questing knights led by Duke Markus pushed the skinks off the wall losing three of their number in the process due to being on foot. The knights of the realm finally managed to take the walls pushing the defending saurus warriors onto the ground of the fortress. The remaining temple guard charged to try and retake the gate house, The saurus warriors on the ground turned around to attempt to retake the gatehouse should the attempt fail. The saurus in the left tower charged out to try and repulse the questing knights. The Cuatl Lord tried to blast the green knight away, but failed to summon the spell. The chameleons tried to shoot the un-engaged knights of the realm, but all shots bounced off their thick armour. The gatehouse was retaken in the ensuing combat, but most of the attackers died. The charge against the questing knights was repulsed with heavy casualties on both sides. The Grind Duke Markus charged the left tower to try and take it from the remaining defenders. The remaining knights of the realm charged to try and retake the gatehouse. The green knight charged the Cuatl Lord to try and cut the head off the army. The peasants once again tried to push the tower to the walls to assist their lord, but once again the wheel fell off showing why peasants shouldn't be the ones to build things. The damsel managed to cast protective magic on herself, but it was the only spell as the Cuatl Lord managed to dispel all other attempts. The combat for the left tower was bloody with the remaining questing knights being killed by the lone saurus before it fell to Duke Markus' blade. Despite this the tower remained held by the lone skink priest. The green knight was able to slaughter the defenders and took the tower by himself. The gate was once again retaken by the army of Duke Markus despite the remaining knights of the realm perishing. The saurus on the ground seeing that the gatehouse was once again taken charged to retake it. The lone saurus on the walls charged the green knight in an attempt to dislodge him while the skinks on the ground took his place on the walls. With a sound of horns the taurosaur returned from its hunt in the jungle to find the battle in full swing before it. Being the lone magic caster left and seeing the big sword that Duke Markus held the skink priest pulled too much magic into himself but managed to survive resulting explosion thanks to the spell that caused it. The lone saurus warrior charging the green knight was unsurprisingly killed. Meanwhile the saurus warriors managed to retake the gate killing the damsel and severely wounding the BSB. Duke Markus once again tried to kill the skink priest, but its magic ensured its survival. The Peasants Arrive The peasants finally managed to take the walls. The green knight decided to guard the tower rather than charge the skinks. The BSB charged the chameleons that were hanging around the bottom of the walls looking for something to shoot. Duke Markus finally managed to kill the skink priest and claim the tower. The BSB saw off the chameleons and turned to face the taurosaur. Having secured the gatehouse the saurus warriors charged the left tower while the skink braves charged the right. The taurosaur continued its path forwards towards the gate. The green knight was dislodged from the tower by the skinks despite killing many of them. Duke Markus was slain by the vengeful saurus. Last Ditch Gambits The green knight charged the skink braves to try and retake the tower while the BSB charged the taurosaur. Having finally reached the walls the peasants launched straight into the saurus in the left tower. The green knight was ignobly slain by the skinks while taking many with him. The BSB was killed by a disinterested taurosaur. Despite the frenzy from seeing their lord slain the peasant crusaders failed to dislodge the saurus warriors. The taurosaur trundled closer to the gate. In the combat for the left tower the peasants saw that dislodging the saurus warriors was their only chance to stop the taurosaur coming in the gate, but once again they failed to dislodge the saurus warriors ensuring that the taurosaur would enter the gates next turn.